ChalkZone: Let's Twister Again/Legend of the Golden Worms/Beanie Boys to Men/Good to Go Credits
Opening Credits * Executive Producer: Fred Seibert * "ChalkZone" * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber Episode Credits * "Let's Twister Again" ** Written by: Peggy Sarlin ** Storyboard by: John Fountain ** Directed by: Jaime Diaz, John Kimball, Bob Nesler & Monte Young * "Legend of the Golden Worms" ** Written by: Aydrea Walden ** Storyboard by: Ron Brewer ** Directed by: Jaime Diaz * "Beanie Boys to Men" ** Written by: Aydrea Walden ** Storyboard by: Pat Ventura ** Directed by: Monte Young Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber * Music by: Guy Moon * ChalkZone Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Production Coordinators: Tanya Calderon, Dean Hoff * Production Assistant: Marc Stone * Writers Assistant: Aydrea Walden * "Let's Twister Again" Cast ** Ruby/Turtle/Baby - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Turtle - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Biclops/Singer/Sun - Rodger Bumpass ** Granny/Turtle - Miriam Flynn ** Sonny/Gale Hale - Cree Summer ** Miss Mild/Christmas Tree - Sue Boyajian ** Hungry Cloud/Farmer - Kevin Michael Richardson * "Legend of the Golden Worms" Cast ** Rudy/Poodle - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Princess Shirley - Candi Milo ** King Grimm/Troll - Jim Cummings ** Frog/Alarm/Head Poodle - Kevin Michael Richardson ** Flatso/Jackie/Slurpy - Pat Fraley * "Beanie Boys to Men" Cast ** Snap/Beanie Boy - Candi Milo ** Spy Fly - Tress MacNeille ** Skrawl/Drill Sergeant - Jim Cummings ** Offending Beanie Boy - Jess Harnell ** Biclops Dummy/Beanie Boy #4 - Rodger Bumpass ** Beanie Boy - Bill Burnett * "Good to Go" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Singer #1 - Jess Harnell ** Singer #2 - Bill Burnett * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * "Good to Go" - Music Video ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Produced and Arranged by: Guy Moon ** Storyboard by: Garrett Ho ** Directed by: John Kimball * Character Design: Greg Emison, Bernie Petterson * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Scott Wood * Background Design: Becca Ramos, Paula Spence * Color Key Stylists: Jamy Huang, Teale Wang * Background Painters: Peter Bennett, Andy Clark * Sub Main Title Art: William Dely, Guy Vasilovich * Clean-Up Artist: Clint Bond * Storyboard Revisions: Aliki Theofilopoulos, Scott Wood * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Dialogue Editors: Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Picture Editor: Jeff Adams * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Post Production Services: Encore * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * On-Line Editor: Jeff Adams * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film Production * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rich Magallanes * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * ©2003 Viacom International Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon